


System reboot

by Alphawave



Series: Murder bots [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Also Revenant is a kinky bastard man and Pathfinder kinda is too, Hate Sex, If Pathfinder can canonically fuck why can't Revenant?, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphawave/pseuds/Alphawave
Summary: Sometimes Revenant wants to wrap his hands around Pathfinder's throat and squeeze. Today is no exception. The only difference is, Revenant is not squeezing his throat out of anger today.
Relationships: Pathfinder/Revenant (Apex Legends)
Series: Murder bots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629394
Comments: 15
Kudos: 205





	System reboot

If anyone asked him, he'd claim desperation on his part. A desperation for what, he wasn't sure. Pathfinder wasn't exactly what you would call a prime fuck buddy. He was gullible, sure, but he had no personality, no curves (quite literally, with his rectangular body), and no real emotions. Not really. By all accounts, it shouldn't be fun or memorable. It definitely wouldn't help Revenant forget his human days; not when Pathfinder seemed so utterly fascinated with all things human. But, little by little, his defences had worn down. Pathfinder really had such a way to get under his skin, bugging him at all hours of the day and night, annoying him with his constant optimism and nice gestures and, ugh, those saccharine compliments. Revenant wanted to wrap his claws around his neck, but he didn't want to kill Pathfinder. Countless rounds in the Apex Games have taught him it never felt good to kill Pathfinder. Instead, he'll resort to some other methods.

It was easy to get Pathfinder alone in his room. It was not as easy to push that bit of cloth in front of his hips out of the way and slip the cock attachment on. Revenant could only thank whatever perverted Hammond Robotics engineer who thought his robotic body could accept the MRVN attachments. Actually, he should thank the Outlands for still being as seedy as ever, allowing him to get glorified sex toys, no questions asked. 

Pathfinder sat on the bed, unusually still. For someone with no eyes, it sure did felt like Pathfinder was ogling him. 

"What are you doing, friend?" Pathfinder asked quietly.

Revenant stalked his way to the bed and shoved Pathfinder harshly to his back. "Shut up," he said, as he got the other MRVN attachment—really just a glorified fleshlight—and forced it into one of Pathfinder's two empty slots. He twisted it until he heard a distinct click. Rainbow static crackled on Pathfinder's monitor, expressions flickering rapidly between confusion and love and a never-before-seen eggplant emoji. 

"Best friend?" Pathfinder croaked. 

"I said, shut up," Revenant growled as he shoved his hips roughly forward, filling the fleshlight in an instant. 

He didn't think it was in Pathfinder's limited vocal synthesiser's abilities, which made Revenant all the more surprised when he heard a low moan vibrate from Pathfinder. 

"I-I didn't know you also like sex, best friend." Pathfinder's voice was crackling as well. His body was overheating. "I like sex, too."

Revenant scoffed. "You? And sex?" He'd say more but then he felt a spark crack near where his spine would be and he had to stop talking before he moaned too. 

Pathfinder nodded quickly. "I've been taught many, many different things from humans. They told me how to make them feel good." Love hearts crackled and fizzed on his monitor. "Would you like me to show you?"

Revenant rolled his hips again, and another moan spilled from Pathfinder as his body jittered. A harsh chuckle bubbled out of Revenant. "Let's see if I can make you scream, shall we?" Revenant thrusted again, watching as Pathfinder jolted and shivered.

He knew the attachments worked, because Revenant could feel a distinct heat growing in his stomach area, which was funny, because he didn't feel heat as a simulacrum. It was a by-product of the mindcontrol program, Revenant told himself, but that didn't explain why Pathfinder was writhing underneath him, grabby fingers curling on the bedsheets in an all too human manner. It was strangely erotic, seeing this normally happy robot look like it was on the verge of meltdown.

If Revenant could smile, he'd be grinning now. Oh, how he loved to ruin Pathfinder. 

Revenant's pace was brutal and fast as he drilled his cock furiously into Pathfinder's little hole. It'd be painful for anyone but a robot with dulled nerves, but since Pathfinder was exactly that, he was shaking in ecstasy, his monitor a sea of rainbow pixels, steam hissing from little vents at his back. He couldn't shout, not for lack of trying, but his pitiful voicebox was incapable of giving the noises Revenant craved to hear. He couldn't scream in pain, just grunt in an annoyed tone even though he was far from annoyed. Revenant's excitement was getting the best of him, increasing the pace to the point of discomfort. It didn't matter though. It was never really about his release. Just about his enjoyment. And his enjoyment was corrupting Pathfinder as much as possible. 

Suddenly Revenant felt boxy fingers on his hips, creeping up to the fabric sheath protecting his most sensitive electronics. Pathfinder seemed to find what he was looking for, one hand dragging his fingertips down while the other clicked a button Revenant didn't even know h had. Revenant gasped as a jolt of electricity zapped him, making his hips roll.

If Pathfinder could smile, he was definitely smirking. "Does that feel good, friend?"

Revenant grunted as he snapped his hips to Pathfinder's with a metallic clank. They both know it did, but Revenant will never admit it. "Your _friends_ taught you that?" 

"I learned that myself," Pathfinder said, a laughing emoji flickering on his monitor before being consumed by the pixels. "As I thought, our bodies are more compatible, despite us being different models. I might be able to do more fun stuff."

"Oh yeah? Prove it," Revenant said.

Pathfinder tilted his head, and then he moved his fingers lower, down his chassis to the exposed hip joints. He felt around, before finding a wire. He stroked it lightly, and Revenant swore he could see fireworks flicker in front of his eyes. His head lolled as he fought the desire to moan, but Pathfinder was still stroking that wire. Fuck, what was up with one itty bitty wire making him feel like jello?

Revenant grunted. He couldn't give in. He grabbed Pathfinder's wrists and forced them above his head. Pathfinder's lens glinted as he shifted, but gave no indication of fighting. He slammed his hips, ignored all the pleasant zaps and jolts that threatened to uncoil him and leave him just as helpless as Pathfinder was right now. That insufferable MRVN probably knew what he was feeling, knew exactly how his presence made Revenant's body tingle with strange and new emotions, but not yet. Revenant wouldn't admit it yet. Not even if their positions were swapped, with Revenant on his back getting fucked roughly by Pathfinder's ever-smiling countenance.

A soft gasp escaped Revenant as he felt something quite literally short-circuit in his head. That thought did _not_ turn him on. It did not. It was a fluke, that was what it was. 

At least Pathfinder was on his last wits, his static-filled moans of pleasure filling the room. Their hips were colliding with the force of a car crash, and it sounded like one too, and it shouldn't sound sexy, but somehow in the context of this bedroom it was. There was the sound of metal creaking, and hissing mist, and the ever flickering warning of a system reboot. Revenant stared at that little piece of fabric on Pathfinder's throat, maneuvered one hand to keep Path's wrists locked together while the other stroked the fabric, and the electronics underneath.

Pathfinder jittered, hands surging forward to Revenant, forcing Revenant's hands open so their palms could touch. A wave of information transferred from their touch, and Revenant felt just a bit of what Pathfinder was feeling, and it was almost too much. A series of siren-like noises beeped from Pathfinder, and then he slumped in the bed, almost taking Revenant with him. His screen and lens were completely black. He was restarting.

A blue screen appeared on Pathfinder's monitor, detailing the extent and reason for the emergency system reboot. 

Revenant grunted as he forced his hands out of Pathfinder's, and got rid of the cock and fleshlight attachments. He didn't need his own release, he already got what he asked for. He just barely disconnected his own when a chime could be heard from Pathfinder's body, his dark lens filling with light. It took him a few seconds to take in Revenant's form, and then he sat up, as if nothing had happened. If Revenant was a little disappointed, he did not dare show it. 

"That was fun," Pathfinder said.

Revenant grunted. It was as much of a yes as he would give.

"We should do this again some time. This was very fun. Perhaps tomorrow would be good."

Revenant chuckled sardonically. "If we keep doing this, you're going to end up in a scrapyard, at this rate."

"Are you saying no?" Pathfinder asked.

Revenant turned his head away. He had to admit, this wasn't bad. Not conventional by any means, but then again, he never liked conventional in the first place. Pathfinder was as far as conventional as a sex partner could be, and he turned out to be pretty entertaining. Besides which, Revenant had plenty of other ideas on how to not-so-subtly torture Pathfinder. And Pathfinder seemed to be willing.

Pathfinder was staring at him. Revenant huffed. "Don't go thinking this is going to be a common thing."

The beaming smile Pathfinder displayed seemed far brighter than before. Revenant was sure it never looked this smug.


End file.
